


Wherever You Will Go

by lizaloveslevihan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizaloveslevihan/pseuds/lizaloveslevihan
Summary: She was a coffee stained, shitstorm of crumpled paper whose idiosyncrasies surprisingly complimented his perfectly well. She opened his eyes to the beautifully cruel world they lived in, and he found himself never wanting to leave her side.Even when they were separated far apart.—In which their entire story together plays out as Hange's life is left hanging in the balance after a fatal car crash.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 60
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Levi had gotten the call at around 1:31 in the morning. He was in the process of viciously scrubbing the already pristine marble countertop of his kitchen when his phone rang, quite loudly, on the coffee table. The sound was sudden and violent, piercing through the harsh, strangled air. 

He felt his fingers stop moving. Lifting his head, he stared at it, surprised. 

It had only been an hour at most. 

The phone buzzed and rang and lit up in the darkness and noiselessness of the room. His reluctance and pride were futile against this incessant noise. His delicate and numb fingers slid slowly off the cleaning gloves with the tiniest hints of hesitation. 

Stubbornness was a mountain to overcome. Yet, miscommunication was never allowed to become a barrier. It was never allowed to become a problem. It was, perhaps, physically impossible to allow such a thing to even happen. 

However, after pursing his lips and walking at an even pace to reach for the device, he paused.

No, it wasn’t hesitation, but rather, frustration that now bloomed in his chest.

He had forgotten he placed _it_ on the coffee table as well. He scowled and glared at the object, wishing it’d just vanish into thin air and make his life a little less complicated. It sat there, mocking him -- planting doubt and fear and worry and so many other emotions he shouldn’t have felt because apparently, to anyone and everyone around him, the answer he was looking for seemed rather obvious. 

It had troubled him relentlessly for the past couple of weeks. He was embarrassed to admit just how much people had helped him in acquiring such a thing, how much strings they had to pull for him. He always _hated_ feeling indebted to anyone. But he still did it and the job was finished. And more than anything, he felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for those people. He would have never gotten the best if it weren’t for them. 

Lost and drowning in his thoughts, the ringing eventually ended, silencing the room once again. Teeth gritting together, he snatched _the object_ off the table and shoved it down his right pocket. He would deal with _that_ problem later. There were more important things he had to regain control of. Much more important things he needed to do. 

It was a simple solution, really. A simple conversation that would clear everything up. A simple conversation that would allow him to do what he longed for. 

He expected to have that conversation once the sun appeared again in the sky. Once the words that were exchanged an hour ago would be forgiven. However, he was grateful for the turn of events. He’d rather get it over with sooner than later. 

Before he could call back himself, the phone rang loudly again. It was now 1:32 in the morning. The intention to pick it up immediately had died down when he saw the name displayed on the bright screen. His expectations crumbled, mind wandering off to different reasons as to why this person would be calling him now out of all times and out of all situations. He quickly checked to see if it was the same person who called him beforehand, and after seeing that it was indeed them, he answered swiftly, pressing the device to his ear despite being plagued with confusion. 

No longer having the energy to speak, he impatiently waited for the other person to do so.

He had known this person for years. They were a scarily strong and steadfast figure who demanded respect almost immediately after you met them. No matter which direction they were pulled, they adapted effortlessly. No matter how problems were needed solving, they stood firm and unyielding and delivered every single time. They were the kind of person who knew how to mask their feelings so incredibly well, one couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to pinpoint their true emotions. Something they and Levi had in common. 

Yet, the voice Levi heard was coarse and distraught. Shaken, even. 

There was the familiar firmness in their tone, but they did not attempt to hide the nervousness and disbelief that had apparently plagued them. 

They uttered the name Levi could never forget -- no matter how much he was reborn into this world. The name he countlessly whispered and screamed. The name that took control of his every thought and breath. He stilled at this. Refusing to connect the name with the distraught tone that came out of the device. 

The silence that followed, despite it being only seconds, was unbearable. Levi understood then and there what was happening, which felt like an even bigger slap to his face. _They were choosing their words._

And that _rarely_ happened. Because this person _always_ knew _exactly_ what they were going to say. 

As Levi was about to snap at them into speaking, he heard a sharp intake of breath. 

The remaining color drained from his already pale face. His blood chilled and he braced himself, oblivious to the fact that his knuckles were turning white. Painfully aware that whatever had happened, was somehow connected to him. 

Was it possible to lose a fraction of your soul, of your heart, to the point where nothing was left? Sure it was. It had taken many years, but he was finally by the finish line. He naively thought that when he first plucked each crumpled paper and mopped each spilled coffee off that clean, white floor, eventually finding the culprit sprawled over a messy desk, that perhaps he would be allowed to keep the last remaining piece of him left. 

But he was wrong.

“It’s Hange.” Erwin repeated, his voice hollow and unrecognizable. “You need to get to the hospital _now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally putting this out! Short chapter but updates will hopefully be fast! Let me know what you think so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

Levi always wondered how it would be like to sleep longer -- when your body would naturally allow itself to rest. He wouldn’t know, unfortunately, since his body only gave him peace for two hours at most. How he had developed this particular disorder wasn’t unbeknownst to him. Like everything, it all started with death. The death of his mother.

The memory of her kind eyes and soft hair made its way to his mind that early September morning as he gripped the steering wheel of his car. He quickly shifted his eyes to the horizon in front of him, feeling both dread and comfort at the gray sky that was laid out. The season was entering into autumn, which meant the difficult heat he had despised would then be replaced by a bitter winter that wasn’t any more tolerable. 

He felt exceedingly weary that morning, more so than usual. It wasn’t because of his mother, no. Thoughts of her weren’t exactly surprising since not a day went by without them being there. Perhaps it was the shockingly lackluster black tea he had before he left his apartment. Yes, perhaps that was it. He could brew a much more satisfying cup once he got to work.

As usual, it took him only a few minutes to reach the coffee house. He had left at exactly five-thirty in the morning and it was now quarter to six. What he did enjoy about his disorder was that it allowed him to enjoy the open, wide roads before he got to his first job. Now having the small building in sight, he started to slow down as he entered the parking area situated behind it. As he maneuvered to his usual spot, he noticed Erwin’s sleek blue car in the corner of his eye -- which momentarily surprised him. 

Erwin’s early morning visits were regular, of course, given his relationship with Mike and Nanaba. However, he’d always arrive a little later than him. It was impossible to beat the schedule of the insomniac, after all, so Levi often arrived first than anyone else -- including the couple who owned the business. 

Immediately after noticing Erwin’s car, he spotted Mike’s on the far side corner, confirming the conclusion he already came upon. 

This day truly was full of surprises. 

Levi sighed as he killed the engine and collected his things. He’d hoped to bask in the noiselessness of the house before anyone, Nanaba included, as well the other brats they hired, came in and caused disruption. He especially wanted to make and take that tea alone without hearing all the gossip and news from who knows what about god knows what. That very short time alone also gave him the opportunity to take in the quiet atmosphere and envision what it would be like if he owned a shop of his own. 

Getting out of the car, he was met with a welcoming, light breeze. After shutting the door and making sure it was locked, he proceeded to walk an even pace to the backdoor of the building. The kitchen was empty as usual, but he could hear the distinct sound of a spoon being twirled around in a cup by the counter. 

He first made a stop at his locker where he meticulously organized his belongings and put on his apron. As he made his way to the front, he heard some shuffling noise behind the door of Mike and Nanaba’s shared office and assumed that either one of the two was there. Emerging from the backroom, he found Erwin seated in his usual spot, dressed in the usual suit and tie, sipping on a cup of coffee and looking down on his phone, most likely reading the morning news. When he heard Levi approaching, he tilted his head up and acknowledged his presence with a slight nod. “Good Morning, Levi,” he then placed his cup back down. “I needed to come in early today and assumed you needed sleep so I asked Mike if he could open for me. It was fortunate he needed to work on some things too before opening.”

Levi grunted in response and started to prepare the equipment for the day. Erwin was the only one they ever really let inside before opening hours, which was seven on the weekdays and eight on the weekends. Being childhood friends with one of the owners truly was a fortunate situation for him. 

As he was wiping down the counter, he heard Erwin clear his throat -- rather loudly for his taste -- which only meant one thing. Sighing, he put down the cloth and glared at him expectantly. “The fuck you want this time, eyebrows?”

The man smirked in amusement and carefully placed his phone in front of him. “I know your shift ends at nine later at the university, but I need your help in fixing up lab fourteen in the science department. You need you to--”

“You mean _that_ shit hole?” Levi interrupted, crossing his arms. He knew all too well about lab fourteen. It was the room that infamously leaked toxic chemicals (from a failed experiment or whatever, Levi really couldn’t care less) years ago before he was hired, which resulted in the six-month shutdown of the entire science building. It was restored well enough afterward, and they had turned it into a glorified storage unit. Frankly, Levi avoided going into that room as much as possible -- no matter how much he desired to clean it to his standards. He was in no way going to let himself breathe or touch whatever years-old chemicals were left lurking there. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

“Yes,” Erwin said, grabbing his cup and taking a small sip. “They moved out most of the boxes and equipment already, but it still needs to be thoroughly cleaned. And of course, you being the best _custodian--_ ”

 _“Janitor.”_ Levi spat. “Stop fucking sugarcoating that shit.”

Erwin ignored him, “You being the best _custodian_ in the entire university, your help is largely required.” 

Levi sighed. He uncrossed his arms and started to prepare the tea he needed. He was well aware of the fact that it wasn’t a request but rather, an order. He and Erwin both already knew what his answer would be. After all, he wouldn’t have either of his jobs if it weren’t for the man in front of him. He didn’t even mind extending his shift -- it wasn’t as if he ever had plans after work anyway. He just wasn’t looking forward to potentially inhaling or touching any shit that came from that filthy laboratory. Normal filth he could handle, sure, but who knew what fucking radioactive shit grew in there all those years. 

“Who the fuck decided it was a good idea to open up that shit hole again?” Levi growled out. He grabbed his personal tin of black tea from one of the cupboards and started the process of brewing it. 

“That lab, unfortunately, is still the biggest one the department owns.” Erwin shrugged. “It’s the only one that’ll fit the needs of our new scientist who’s heading in tomorrow.” 

At this, Levi slowly whipped his head around and raised an eyebrow. “So you expect me to clean all that shit -- that _entire_ fucking room with god knows what inside -- by the end of the night?” A deep scowl now plastered on his face. “ _What the fuck?”_

“You’ll have the benefits of working overtime.”

“That’s not the _fucking_ point.”

Erwin sighed, “Look, it was very last minute for us as well. She didn’t even give us a heads up when she decided that she was flying in tomorrow from California.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “She?”

Before Erwin could reply, Mike Zacharias walked out, donned in his usual grey sweater with his phone in hand. The attention immediately shifted to him as he put his head down on the counter and groaned loudly. “ _Fuck_ this bullshit.”

Levi rolled his eyes and went back to preparing the tea. Erwin on the other hand showed much more concern for the giant man in front of them. “I’m assuming something went wrong again?”

Mike sighed and turned upright. He pocketed his phone and started to rub his temples. “The DJ _just_ canceled on me because apparently, his grandfather died. I had _just_ smoothed things over with the caterer this morning after failing to submit the contract yesterday. Now I have to deal with _this.”_ Mike looked up and sighed. “Can you make me an espresso, Levi? I need to be prepared to tell Nanaba the news. She’s _not_ gonna be happy about this.”

Erwin pursed his lips as Levi grumbled and started to make the coffee along with his tea. “Maybe you should move the date?” he suggested, “I can see this is stressing both of you too much--”

Mike squinted his eyes. “That’s a terrible idea. The florists aren’t going to agree to the date change. Not to mention, the hotel’s already booked,” he sighed, “I’m fucking stuck, man.”

“Here,” Levi placed the espresso cup in front of him. “I told you you should’ve hired a fucking planner to do your bullshit for you, you fucking tree.” He then picked up his brewed tea and took a sip. It was _much more_ satisfying this time around and did wonders to improve his mood. 

Mike gulped it down in one go. His face was still crumpled up from obvious stress, and it was perhaps the second time Levi saw that much emotion from him. The first being when he finally bought the ring to propose to Nanaba. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you were right,” Mike admitted. Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi glanced at him lazily. “This was _way_ too much to handle.”

Levi scoffed. “Of course I’m right you shithead.”

“Have you figured out who can fill in the spot for the DJ?” Erwin spoke up. “ Maybe I can pull in some favors--”

“No, that’s fine. You already helped us get the venue.” Mike sighed, “I mean, we could still look around for some online. I’m just worried a bunch of people are going to be booked for the season.” 

“Hange is finally moving in tomorrow. I think she’d be a big help with all the wedding planning--”

As Levi tuned out their conversation, he couldn’t help but wonder how people were able to put themselves through this bullshit. In his eyes, throwing a party such as this only served the purpose of showing off. As much as he respected Mike and Nanaba and thought they were good people, he couldn’t help but frown at the idea of going through all the trouble just to entertain others. Sure, it was a celebration of their love, but that could easily be done in a small setting or perhaps even with just themselves. 

_What do you know about that shit, anyway?_ He thought as he finished off his tea. _It’s not as if you’ll ever get married._

“--and Levi here is going to help clean her lab.” Erwin finished off. 

At his name, Levi looked up. Erwin and Mike were looking at him, and he sighed. He shook off his strange thoughts and replied: “You already know my fucking answer, eyebrows. Don’t rub it in.”

Erwin smirked triumphantly. Mike looked a little less constipated and a little more amused. Did they really find pleasure in the idea Levi had to clean an entire, disgusting, chemically contaminated room for the entire night? He tore his gaze away from the two and went back to preparing the necessary equipment. _What a bunch of sadistic fuckers._

Before Mike could reply to Erwin’s statement, the backdoor of the coffee house opened and shut -- signaling Nanaba’s arrival.

Mike visibly paled and stiffened, eyes widening as his fiancee stepped into the room, holding a large paper bag. 

“Hi honey.” she greeted Mike first, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. It was then she acknowledged the other two men in the room. “Oh hey, Erwin. Levi.”

Erwin and Levi both nodded, discreetly glancing at Mike who didn’t even seem to breathe. 

Nanaba, happily oblivious, placed the bag on an empty space on the counter and started pulling out a couple of boxes. “So everything went smooth with the personalization company and they said we could choose between glass showcases with treats inside and shot glasses. I personally think we should go with the first one. They even gave us samples. Look! ”

She brought out about seven boxes, all filled with different colored glassware. She looked up at her fiancee and smiled brightly, too engrossed with the favors to notice his obvious discomfort. “Awesome right?” She started to pull out each one. “So what’s the verdict on the caterer?”

Levi almost smiled -- he really did. Taking pleasure in someone’s downfall truly was wonderful. 

* * *

The sky had turned into different hues of pink, red, and orange by the time he left the coffee house. It would have been a relatively normal day if Mike and Nanaba hadn’t argued so loudly in the morning. Levi felt rather sorry for them after he overheard how they were seriously considering the Yeager kid, out of all people, to DJ their wedding. 

_The things you do out of desperation._

He sighed as he got into his car -- eyes snapping shut as he eased into the seat, the silence engulfing him. His apprehension towards cleaning lab fourteen more or less disappeared as he now felt grateful for being given the opportunity to relieve some stress. Cleaning never felt like work to him, and he ignited the engine and drove away in anticipation.

He worked the night shift at the university every day except Sundays. His life now, if any strangers would look at it, wasn’t much. But it was honest. And he hoped, somehow, that it would make up for all the shit he did in his past. He hoped his mother was watching him with pride, knowing how he was able to turn his life around like that. 

It was fortunate the university wasn’t that far off from the coffee house. The parking lot of the science building was virtually empty, seeing how it was a Friday night. As he trudged towards the supply room, he briefly wondered about the situation Erwin placed him in. 

Usually, he left him alone to go about his job. But there were times he’d request Levi to work overtime when they were hosting an important event. Though Erwin didn’t really oversee his line of work, he had certain powers tied to his position in the academic administration. 

It had been a while though since he was asked of something like this. Seeing as he mostly worked in the science building, he did remember hearing talk about a potentially important scientist joining the staff. It still didn’t click to him, however, how such an important figure would take up residence in _that_ laboratory. They must have been out of their mind, like all the geniuses he came across.

After entering the supply room and changing into his uniform, which consisted of a collared shirt and pants, he pulled out his cart of supplies. 

The hallways, as expected, were pretty much next to empty -- save for a couple of the staff going around with their thick files of paperwork. However, it became dead once he got to the neuroscience wing where the laboratory sat, the sound of the cart, and his footsteps echoing in the now eerie atmosphere. The room itself was at the very end of the wing, and it became a sort of an urban horror story for the students to poke fun at. There were a variety of stories tied to it -- the most popular one being that it was infected by some spirits that had died in the chemical leakage. It didn’t help that the wing itself was wide and spacious and decked with multiple glass windows. 

Arriving in front of the old green door with the placard that said “LAB 14,” and no longer having the “DO NOT ENTER” sign plastered across it, he took out the key Erwin gave him before he left the coffee house and inserted it, the knob obnoxiously rusty and loud. Before entering, he took out a kerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around his head. He took out another one and wrapped it around his face -- successfully covering his nose and mouth. He also took out his cleaning gloves and shoved his hands right into them. He hoped it would be enough to protect him from the horrors waiting inside. 

Turning on the lights and stepping in, he was pleasantly surprised to see that some of the equipment had been stored in boxes and pushed against the side. He also couldn’t particularly smell anything weird, which was a good sign. However, that positive feeling immediately dissolved once he saw the layers of dust covering the rows of long tables, the dirt and chipped paint spread across the floor, a huge dark stain against one of the walls, the chalkboard at the very end still covered with scientific bullshit he couldn’t understand, and _are you fucking kidding me_ \-- a small, dead rat by the window. 

What’s worse was the size of the laboratory. It was, as Erwin said, indeed the largest one the department had. Levi took out his phone and checked the time -- it was now nearing six in the evening. 

At least he’d have the benefits of working overtime. 

* * *

It took him about six and a half hours to successfully get the dirt and dust off the tables and floors, remove the persistent cobwebs he found pretty much _everywhere_ , take out the rats -- yes, rats, as he found two more under a couple of chairs, and soak that dark stain with bleach. Annoyingly, what took the most time was removing the writing from the chalkboard because of its size and _his_ size. He was lucky no one was there to witness his embarrassing struggle to wipe it down -- not that he’d allow anyone to see him like that in the first place. 

Truth be told, it would have definitely been a relaxing experience if it only weren’t for those _rats._

He stood in front of the room, removing the kerchief that covered his face, and sighed in relief. He was certain he left no crevice, no shelf, and no surface untouched. He also made sure to polish the equipment that was left in the boxes and rearrange them neatly so the goddamn important scientist they had hired would find it easier to find things. The only thing he needed to do now was to dispose of the trash he had accumulated and disinfect the room with disinfectant spray. However, as he placed the trash bags under the cart, he was surprised to see he couldn’t find the disinfectant spray anywhere. Which meant he had to take another trip back and forth to the supply room. 

_Whatever,_ he thought. Though he was normally awake during this time anyway, he couldn’t help but feel exhausted from all the work he did. 

He left the lab without bothering to lock the door, pushing his cart in the dark, empty hallway. After throwing out the three trash bags into the dumpster outside the building, he went back to the supply room and proceeded to clean his equipment, making sure his cart would be ready for use tomorrow. There were a couple of other janitors that worked with him -- Oluo Bozado sharing most of his schedule. But they left earlier most of the time and were rarely chosen to help out in these circumstances. Levi was the most efficient, after all, and he worked better alone. 

After making sure all was organized, he changed out of his dirty uniform and shoved it into an empty garbage bag. He was going home afterward anyway, and he couldn't stand the smell that was coming out of those clothes. He left his things and grabbed the disinfectant spray, making his way back to the now-immaculate lab. 

The first thing he noticed was a light coming from the end of the hallway. The supply room was in a completely different wing, so it had taken him a couple of minutes to travel between them. The moonlight coming from the windows was his only source of lighting, and so it was hard to miss the harsh fluorescent light that captured his eye. 

He slowed down as he concluded that it was indeed coming from the lab. It had meant that someone was in there as he turned off the light before he left. His guard immediately went up, a rush of adrenaline overpowering him -- a feeling he hadn’t felt in _years._

Someone had broken in. 

But he couldn’t really call it that since he left the door unlocked. 

He swore under his breath. He quickly took out the Swiss Army knife he always had in his back pocket and gripped it. It couldn’t have been any of the students or staff, seeing as it was nearing midnight on a Friday. At the same time, the urban legend surrounding the lab was still very popular, so no one in their right mind would enter. 

What annoyed Levi was how he didn’t notice anyone walking through the hallway. The only time he had gone out of the building was when he threw out the trash -- which probably meant that whoever was in there slipped in during those three to five minutes he was outside and distracted.

He wasn’t worried about the danger -- he had enough experience from his past to know how to deal with any unwanted people. No, what terrified him was how his senses were off since they failed to pick up the intruder. He also didn’t want anyone making a mess of things inside that stupid lab he devoted so much time into cleaning.

He spoke too soon. 

Levi stepped in, knife in one hand, disinfectant spray in the other, prepared to fight anyone that came his way. However, no matter how terrifyingly ready he was, he wasn’t prepared to feel a sticky, wet substance under his foot. He looked down to see a large puddle of coffee on the floor, prompting his eyes to widen in disgust and his foot to retract instantly. He knew it was coffee just by the consistency and smell (he had dealt with so many of these from his first job.) This made him lower his guard just by a tiny fraction, and he looked around the room, searching for the person who fucked up his clean, waxed floor. 

He found the culprit not too far away sprawled all over a table by the window, their back turned as they typed furiously on a laptop. Growling, he narrowly avoided the puddle as he marched towards the person, about to give him a piece of his mind when he stopped. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

It wasn’t the person themselves who garnered his attention. But rather, it was the amount of crumpled paper that had miraculously materialized next to them. There was a mountain of it on the table and a couple littering on the floor. What annoyed him more was how he made a show of walking up to them and they _still_ didn’t notice his presence. They kept simultaneously typing and writing, a Starbucks coffee cup dangerously close to their laptop. They tore off the paper they were currently writing on from the pad, crumpling it and throwing it absentmindedly. 

Levi felt a vein popping in his forehead. 

“Oi!” he practically growled. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea to startle someone in an old lab in the middle of the night with a coffee cup right next to them. But Levi was too clouded by his annoyance and fury that he didn’t anticipate the person to jump in surprise, the movement causing the coffee cup to fall down and spill its contents on the table and eventually onto the floor. The person let out a loud shriek as they dove to get their laptop and save it from the mess. 

“What the fuck!” Levi exclaimed. It had taken him _hours_ to scrub the white floor that was now stained brown, soaking the paper on the floor as well. “Did you know how much fucking time I spent cleaning this entire shit? What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?!”

There was a short silence after his outburst, followed by a huge bark of laughter. 

Levi felt the anger rise to his head as he finally got a clearer view of the culprit, staring them down with squinted eyes.

The stranger -- a woman, laughed shamelessly while hugging her laptop. Her brown hair, if he could even call it that, was a tumbleweed tied together in a messy ponytail. The glasses on her face were crooked and were threatening to fall out. She wore a rather oversized maroon tracksuit that also had coffee stains -- _jeez, did she spill that shit on everything?_

She continued to look at Levi in amusement as her laughter eventually died down. “You scared me!” the stranger said, wiping some of the tears that formed in her eyes. “Not gonna lie, when I heard this place was haunted, I didn’t think _you’d_ be the type of ghostly apparition I’d see here. Though I gotta admit, the lemon-scented Lysol you got going on _is_ pretty intimidating,” she barked out more laughter. 

Levi glared at her much more intensely. Didn’t she fucking notice the damn mess she made? Or more importantly, the knife he still had clenched on his other hand?

“Besides,” the stranger continued, smiling widely as she pointed her finger at Levi. “ _You’re_ the one who made this mess. If you didn’t sneak up on me like that, my coffee wouldn’t have spilled! You’re lucky I saved my baby in time or I would have made you get me a new one.” she said, gesturing to the laptop she held. 

_Oh no_ , Levi wasn’t having _any_ of that. “Didn’t you see the shit puddle you made by the door? And what the flying fuck are all these papers? Also, how the fuck did you get in here?” he stepped closer to the stranger, grasping his knife tightly even though he knew he wouldn’t really be using it on her. “You better answer me _now._ ”

The brunette chuckled, not at all intimidated by him. “Well aren’t _you_ just a ray of sunshine?” she cooed out. However, it was only then she finally noticed the puddle of sugar and caffeine and paper. “ _Woops_.” 

“This is the last time I’m asking this, four-eyes,” Levi said menacingly. “Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you here?”

“Aww! We’re on a nickname basis now! That’s so sweet.” she said. “You can call me Hange though.” her hand stretching out. “It's nice to meet you!”

Levi didn’t know if he wanted to kick her or himself. Not only did the woman in front of him mess up his hard work, but she also kept sarcastically avoiding all his questions. He was _sure_ he would have done something about her by now. But he stood still, both angered and astonished at how she didn’t even back down from him once. Others would have immediately gotten to the point and fled, but here she was, gleefully staring at him in amusement, not an ounce of fear on her face. 

She gestured towards her outstretched hand. “Hey, don’t keep me waiting, short-stack. It’s rude to leave a person hanging like this!”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the nickname. She still didn’t budge. 

He finally lowered his hands that held his interesting combination of weapons. Glancing at her fingers, he spoke: “I’m not touching your shitty hand. And stop dodging my fucking question.”

Hange dropped her hand and chuckled at his response. “Okay fine. It was a _crazy_ day. I thought my flight was tomorrow so I agreed to this _crazy_ send-off party last night which was _amazing._ So I told everyone I’d be arriving tomorrow, even my friend from college who was supposed to pick me up. But surprise, surprise! It was apparently today.” Hange smiled sheepishly. However, after seeing his unimpressed face, she sighed. “Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have gotten wasted cause then I missed my fucking ten a.m flight and so I had to like, wait the entire day in LAX to get another one cause you know, there wasn’t going to be any tomorrow and I had to like, be here _by_ tomorrow. Anyway, I had to take the next flight, which was like, what? At four p.m and boy let me tell you-- there was this old man who sat next to me who might have been hiding a buttload of weed in his--”

“ _No one_ gives a shit, four-eyes.” Levi interrupted, concluding the stranger was no threat at all. At least, physically. She was starting to become a threat to his sanity, however. “How many _fucking_ _times--_ ”

“I’m _getting_ to it, short stack!” the woman, Hange, said. Levi growled at the nickname, but she only laughed it off. “And so, while I was inhaling the beautiful, majestic scent of marijuana from old-dude-from-the-plane's mouth, I then started to ponder the implications of its effects on the hippocampus. I mean, it’s a known fact from the National Institute on Drug Abuse that chronic THC exposure could hasten age-related loss of hippocampal neurons -- but the thing is, we still lack clinical studies that could bring forth new evidence that could suggest otherwise, right? And there’s also the idea of how it has conflicting effects on cognition! So then I started to write different--”

She trailed off as Levi spun around and started walking away. 

“Hey! Wait!” Hange exclaimed, placing her laptop on one of the clean tables and going after him. Levi was by the door when he felt a firm hand on his right shoulder. He stopped but didn’t make any effort to shrug it off. 

“Where are you going?” Hange asked, now going in front of him. Levi looked up (why did she have to be taller? The height difference was doing _wonders_ for his mood) and stared at her brown orbs. “I’m not gonna waste any more time listening to your shit. You made a fucking mess and I have to clean it up. I’d rather not deal with a bunch of fucking ants in the morning.”

“Ah well, let me help you. It’s the least I could do.” Hange said as she followed Levi back to the supply room where he pulled out his cart again, the hallway now filled with more footsteps. Levi moved swiftly, wanting to avoid hearing her remarks. “It’s a good thing they turn off all the lights here at night. A good way to conserve energy. Also, you’ve really disappointed me, short stack. I thought you were some sort of crazy Lysol apparition. But it turns out, you just work here. You could have _at least_ tried to look scarier.”

“Don’t you know how to shut your dirty mouth, four-eyes?” he grunted as they stopped in front of the door to the lab. 

“I guess that nickname’s sticking,” Hange said amusingly as Levi took out his mop and wiped down the spilled coffee by the door. “Should I keep calling you short stack? I mean, Clean Freak has a nice ring to it too.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Levi sneered as he pulled out another pair of gloves and started waxing that part of the floor. 

“Well, then tell me your name,” Hange said, crossing her arms and watching him in amusement as scrubbed furiously. “We’ve known each other for approximately ten minutes now. It’s high time you drop the name bomb.”

Levi got up and started to pull his cart towards the other mess, prompting Hange to scramble after him. “Fuck off.”

“Why, nice to meet you ‘fuck off.’” the brunette grinned. Levi gave her a pointed look as he took out a garbage bag and started plucking the mountains upon mountains of crumpled paper she created, as well as the now-empty coffee cup, and throwing it in the bag. 

True to her word, Hange started to grab some of the paper and dump it in the bag as well. As they now worked silently, Levi glanced at her discreetly, curious about the stranger in front of him. She wasn’t a threat -- Levi already established that. He was good at reading people, and so he just knew she wasn’t here to steal or destroy anything. In fact, it was as if she casually strolled in and acted like she owned the place. She wasn’t intimidated at all by him, and she did say something about arriving tomorrow. At the same time, her name sounded rather familiar as if he had heard it somewhere already. 

As Levi started mopping the floor, Hange collected some of her things that were still on the table and proceeded to the front of the lab where two suitcases were waiting for her. 

_He didn’t notice that as well._ He thought annoyingly to himself. What was wrong with his senses?

Drinking in her disheveled appearance, her obnoxious language, and the words that came out of her mouth -- Levi stopped abruptly. The pieces were slowly coming into place, and he didn’t like it. 

He sighed as he started to clean the table. Without looking up, he asked, “Weren’t you supposed to be coming _tomorrow_?”

“I _was,_ remember?” Hange called out without missing a beat -- as if she and Levi were two old friends catching up. She unzipped one of the suitcases and shoved in her laptop, as well as her other things, in it. “But I needed to figure out my theories first! I mean, it’s not everyday you get some sort of weed breakthrough! Plus, being in a lab helps activate my big brain energy. I also wanted to make sure I was acquainted with all the ghosts in here, you know?”

Levi let silence envelop them as he finished cleaning up everything. Did he feel remorse in having screamed and cursed at the apparently important scientist everyone was talking about? Absolutely not. Though, he now understood just why someone would agree to take this lab. With only fifteen to twenty minutes of knowing her, he knew Hange was a huge abnormal of some sort. 

Satisfied with his work, he turned around and was surprised to see Hange observing him intently. 

He raised an eyebrow at her as he reorganized his things. “What’s with that face?”

“I'm sorry,” Hange said, looking down. Levi was taken aback by her words. “You obviously worked hard in cleaning this place, and you already probably worked overtime as well. I’m sorry I kept you here longer from your family. If it’s any consolation, I won’t tell anyone about your, ah, _colorful_ _language_.”

Could this day be more full of surprises?

He didn’t really know what to make of Hange. So far, she broke every expectation he had of her -- which both confused and amazed him. She was observant enough not to ask any questions about why he was there in the first place. She just pieced out the situation they were in, the implications of his presence, recognized the faults in her actions and offered an apology on top of it. Levi knew a handful of extraordinary and well-known scientists from working there, but none of them showed the kind of kindness Hange was giving him at that moment. Though he was still annoyed by her ability to get on his nerves, he had to admit he appreciated her words. 

Instead of replying to that, however, he sighed and said: “It’s Levi.”

“Huh?” Hange blinked in confusion, now looking into his eyes for clarification. 

“My name. It’s Levi.”

At this, Hange smiled brightly, seemingly understanding the depth of his words. “Nice to finally meet you, Levi.”

He scoffed and proceeded to disinfect the room with the Lysol. Hange started clapping her hands in amusement. “Ooo are you summoning your clean-freak buddies too? That’s awesome!”

Levi closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply and choosing not to reply. Before long, he was fully finished and started to push his cart out the door. But before he could do so, he glanced back at the freaky scientist. “Are you gonna sleep in this shithole too, four-eyes?” 

“Oh! Yeah, you’re right.” Hange smiled sheepishly, pulling up her suitcases and dragging them behind her. After she got out, Levi finally turned off the lights and locked the door behind him. 

“Say, Levi,” Hange started as they traveled to the supply room -- this was what, Levi’s third trip back and forth? _For fuck’s sake_. “Do you have a car?” Hange continued.

“The fuck does that have to do with anything?” Levi asked as he shoved the cart in the supply room and took the rest of his things with him. Hange simply stood there in the hallway, watching his every move. 

“Well you see, I’m supposed to be staying with a couple of friends before I move into my apartment, but I told them I’d be coming in tomorrow and... my phone died the moment I got here so I can’t really call them and even if I do I don’t want to wake them up and I also ran out of cash for a cab and everything,” Hange rambled off, “and I swear! I’m pretty sure they don’t live that far from here and I know I already made you suffer enough so if anything I’ll owe you a huge favor if you help--”

“Shut up,” Levi growled out. He paused his movements and looked up to the ceiling, surprised at how easy it was for him to know his answer immediately. Would he regret it? Probably. But for some reason, any words of disagreement didn’t make it to his mouth and so he had no choice but to go with his gut feelings. 

“Where do they live?” Levi asked, not looking at her.

“Huh?”

He sighed, “The faster you tell me where your friends live, the faster I can get rid of you, shitty glasses.”

Hange blinked, not expecting the small man to agree so easily. However, it didn’t take her too long to jump up and exclaim: “Aw thank you, Levi! Just let me know whatever it is you want -- hey, I could get you a month’s supply of Lysol--”

“How many fucking cups of coffee did you inhale?” Levi cringed as her loud voice vibrated through the empty hallway. “Also, how the fuck did you even get in--”

“Probably five. Three at the airport in L.A, one on the plane, and then one in the airport here.”

“Don’t you know what that shit does to your body? Aren’t you supposed to be some genius?” Levi grumbled as they stepped out of the building, the cold air engulfing them. 

“Hey, it was a long day you know!” Hange argued as Levi locked the door to the main entrance. “I’m well aware of the effects of caffeine on the brain. I simply _choose_ to ignore it.”

Levi rolled his eyes and trudged across the empty parking lot, Hange trailing after him. 

“And to answer your other question, the door was open and so I let myself in. Finding the lab was easy too, especially after Erwin warned me about it so many times--”

“You know Erwin?” Levi said in surprise, stopping at the trunk of his car. 

“I mean, who doesn’t?” Hange grinned. “He’s the bigshot who hired me.”

Levi pursed his lips. He gave her that. Hopefully, Hange would be true to her word and not tell anyone about their first encounter. Otherwise, he’d get an earful from Erwin. He could care less about it -- he just didn’t want to hear it. 

He popped open the trunk and started loading in Hange’s suitcases.

“Why Levi, so chivalrous!” Hange cooed out, a smirk plastered across her face.

“I just don’t want you to fucking scratch my car, freak,” Levi grumbled out. He shut the trunk with more force than usual and proceeded to get into the driver’s seat. 

“You still haven’t told me the address, shitty glasses.” He pointed out when Hange finally slipped in the passenger’s seat next to him. 

“Oh! Yeah, oops.” Hange sighed, “I’m really out of it today.”

“ _No_ _shit_.”

They settled into a momentary silence after Hange told him the address. It was fortunate that it wasn’t that far off from the university -- it only being a ten-minute drive. Though Levi’s guard was low, he still couldn’t believe he allowed himself to be dragged into this situation. He couldn’t exactly blame the freaky scientist since he had the opportunity to refuse. He glanced at her briefly as they stopped at a red light. She stared curiously out the window, the city lights bouncing off her lenses. She still smelled like coffee, which he surprisingly didn’t mind as it reminded him of his first job. Maybe he had inhaled way too much bleach tonight which then scrambled his senses and forced him to go along with her. _Yes, that was most likely it._

“Under normal circumstances, I’d bombard you with personal questions and suck out all the information from you.” Hange yawned, turning to him. “But the coffee is wearing off I guess, so I’ll save it for next time.”

Levi scoffed, “Next time?”

“Why, yes, short stack. I have a feeling we’ll be meeting again soon.”

“I fucking hope not,” and Levi was sure he meant it. 

* * *

“Thank you, Levi.” Hange grinned, once he parked and unloaded all her things into the sidewalk. He nodded at her and got back into his car. Before he could drive off, Hange tapped on the window and he had no choice but to roll it down. She extended her hand once again. “Now, you better shake my hand otherwise you won’t get your favor in return.”

Levi squinted his eyes at her but firmly shook her hand once, too tired to argue. 

“Hange Zoe.”

“Levi.”

“And your last name?” Hange raised an eyebrow. “I mean come on, after all that we’ve been through tonight, you gotta tell me.”

“You’ll figure it out, genius. Don’t forget to take a bath. You smell like shit.”

With that, he rolled up the window and drove off. 

As the distance between them increased, he glanced at the rearview mirror and saw her waving frantically at him. Reverting his eyes back to the road, it took Levi a couple of seconds to register just what he saw. 

And when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he wanted nothing more but to curse at the sky and kick something, or perhaps, even someone. 

He had dropped off Hange at Mike and Nanaba’s apartment building. 

Levi hoped it was just a coincidence. He had dealt with _enough_ surprises already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation of the first, as I'm planning to bounce back and forth the two different time periods. So it should hopefully clear some things out. 
> 
> Funny enough, it took me weeks figuring out the first scene of the chapter and like, two days writing out everything else. The writing process is **truly** wack.
> 
> Anyway, I hope wherever you are, you're safe! A lot has been going on, particularly in the Philippines and Peru. This year has really been something else, and even though we're nearing the end, we gotta remind ourselves all these problems won't magically disappear. We just gotta do our best to help each other out, ya know? Reblogging/sharing resources is a good way to do so if ever you can't help personally. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hope you have a wonderful and (safe) day <3


	3. Chapter 3

It was fortunate -- incredibly fortunate, that Levi Ackerman had his fair share of misfortunes. If that weren’t the case, then perhaps he would have found himself in a similar position as _her_. 

He had a better reign on his emotions than most people. However, that didn’t stop him from running a red light in an empty street. It didn’t stop him from gripping the sides of the steering wheel, knuckles almost white as paper. It _most certainly_ did not stop him from exceeding the speed limit -- just by a few fractions.

And of course, it didn’t stop the tears that were pooling, ever so slowly, behind his eyes.

The hospital was twenty minutes away from his apartment. He had made it in ten. 

He didn’t remember stopping the car. He couldn’t remember, for the life of him, parking and shutting the door. He didn’t remember running -- running as fast as he could to the wide, gray building. What he did remember, what he so _painfully_ remembered, however, were his last words to her. 

It had been such a simple conflict. A simple conflict with such a simple solution. 

He ran past patients and doctors and took the staircase instead of the elevator, climbing two steps at a time. Erwin had told him which floor he had to get to but didn’t elaborate on the details of the accident. All he knew was that it was a car crash. And that it was _bad_.

The fluorescent lights were unforgiving. The white walls were screaming. The cool, vinyl flooring was endless. His feet pounded against them, body narrowly avoiding the faceless. 

The _object_ felt heavier in his pocket with every step he took. He _almost_ forgot it was there with him. But now, it rattled and shook and taunted him with his failure. He wanted nothing more than to throw it away, forget it existed, and so that maybe, _just maybe_ , the argument _wouldn’t_ have ever happened. 

He sprinted, head throbbing. Adrenaline never ceasing. Not even when he found _him_. 

Dress in a long-sleeved shirt and slacks with blonde hair slightly ruffled, Erwin Smith had seen better days. He looked as though he had abruptly woken up in the middle of the night and had hastily thrown on clothes without a second thought. All of which, he had, of course. Levi had _never_ seen him so clearly unfocused and uncollected. _Another_ slap to his face. 

Standing next to him was a man with the same predicament, but was handling the situation in a _vastly_ different way.

With shoulders incredibly stiff, he had still managed to make multiple and outlandish gestures with his arms. His voice, both stressed and fearful, desperately fired question after question towards the doctor who stood impassively in front of them. 

He only stopped when he noticed Levi fast approaching.

It was then Levi witnessed yet another thing he had _never_ thought would happen in his life.

He felt a large fist connect to his right cheek, knocking over his balance which made him stagger to the floor. He could have gotten up and retaliated faster if he hadn’t been so shocked at _what_ just happened. 

“ _What did you do?”_ Moblit Berner growled slowly, his cold, hazel eyes sneering down at him. Levi’s eyes narrowed in surprise and embarrassment as he tentatively touched his cheek. The curses and exclamations he was so used to delivering died down in his throat when he saw the tears pooling in those hazel eyes. The same eyes that pleaded with him to keep her safe. From the same person who protected her countless times. He was about to grab Levi by the collar when Erwin finally intervened, firmly placing a hand on the man’s arm. 

“Moblit.” Erwin said in his usual authoritative tone as he regarded Levi blankly, “Don’t.”

Levi carefully rose from his position. Never in his life did he feel as much terror as he did at that very moment. It had nothing to do with Moblit Berner, but rather, the implications of his actions. The implications of his anger. He wanted to ask, no, _demand_ the answers to the questions forming in his head. What happened? Why was he so _angry_ ? He barely spoke to Moblit, but he knew that under any normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be capable of doing such a thing -- _especially_ to Levi out of all people. 

However, for some reason, all of those questions had clogged in his throat, refusing to come out of his mouth. It was a terrible defense mechanism, really. 

Ignoring the stares of those faceless around them, he placed a hand against the wall to help balance himself. His gray eyes sharing the same intensity as those hazel ones. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Berner, but I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the building,” the doctor spoke up firmly, causing Moblit to tear his gaze away from Levi, “I know we’re all feeling very emotional right now, but I _cannot_ allow you to cause any more disturbances.”

Moblit’s face hardened as he shook off Erwin’s hold on him. The people who had witnessed the scene slowly started dispersing and going about their own business. Levi had to admit, if they had been in a completely different situation, he’d consider Moblit’s actions to be rather impressive. _No one_ could _ever_ get away with what he had just done. 

Which caused another shiver of terror to run down his spine.

“I understand.” Moblit said, even though his tone indicated that he didn’t, “But before I do, I want your complete assurance that you _will_ double-check _all_ her head injuries.”

“Rest assured, Mr. Berner, my attendings know what they’re doing,” the doctor said carefully. It was clear she was done with this argument but had no choice but to retain her professionalism, “I understand your concerns, and I’m telling you that they have aptly looked at all of the patient’s injuries and are doing their best to stop and prevent any more bleeding.”

Moblit didn’t look all too convinced about that statement, and before he could argue, even more, Levi finally found his voice. 

“What exactly happe--”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Moblit tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs and pinning his shoulders. 

“You happened! If _you_ hadn’t argued with her, maybe she wouldn’t have wrapped herself around a _tree_ _goddamnit_!” Moblit heaved, his eyes red. Ignoring the gasps and protests of those around him, he continued: “You _killed_ her! You could have stopped her! You’ll go to _hell_ for this.”

_“We’ll discuss this tomorrow,” Hange said angrily, her figure already by the door as she threw on her jacket. “Maybe you wouldn’t have a stick up your ass by then.”_

_“What’s so wrong with wanting to go with you?” Levi gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. The hurt he felt was seeping into his voice. “It won’t be a problem for me. Unless there’s another reason why you’re doing this--”_

_“I just want what’s best for you! Can’t you see that? We’ll still be together--”_

_“You don’t understand!” Levi argued. But he was wrong. He knew Hange did understand, and as much as he didn’t like it, Levi understood where she was coming from as well. But how could he tell her that as much as he understood, he still wanted to go wherever she went? To be by her side always?_

_Hange opened the door with surprising calmness, a contrast to her emotions. “We’ll figure it out in the morning,” she said in a clipped tone. Their eyes didn’t meet as she walked out the door. “Later, Levi.”_

He didn’t even feel the man’s punches. He barely comprehended how Moblit was pulled away from him and escorted outside by a man in a security uniform. He didn’t remember Erwin grabbing his hand and pulling him up, forcing him to sit on a chair in the hallway. He didn’t even notice how the doctor knelt at his level, asking him questions about things he couldn’t hear. The angry words uttered to him that night successfully numbed his senses, and he felt as though he was no longer living, but rather, just existing. 

“He’ll need some ice for his cheeks,” the doctor said as she rose, facing Erwin. “I’ll let the nurses know. I think it’d also be best to call any other remaining family and friends for support. We will update you once the surgery is over, and the police should come soon with a much more detailed report of the accident.”

“Thank you,” Erwin said, nodding as he shook the woman’s hand. “We appreciate it.” he pursed his lips and shook his head, “I’m very sorry about the actions of my friend. This was all too sudden for us.”

The woman nodded in understanding, glancing at Levi briefly. “I assure you, everyone is doing their absolute best to make sure the patient comes out fine. We do have the best there is. In the meantime, all we can do is wait and support one another. Now, if you excuse me, Mr. Smith.” 

She made her way past them and disappeared at the end of the hall, leaving the two tense men alone. 

Erwin stared at her disappearing figure before sighing. He rubbed his temples and took out his phone, pressing it next to his ear. After a couple of seconds, he spoke up: “Sorry to have woken you up, but you and Nanaba need to get to the hospital _now_. It’s Hange.” Erwin’s tone was a little more relaxed -- just by a tiny fraction, compared to his tone earlier with Levi. However, it still displayed the same sense of fear and urgency. “I’ll explain more later, but she got into a car crash around an hour ago. No, wait -- Mike -- calm down. She’s still fine. She’s in surgery right now.”

He ran a finger through his messy hair as he listened to the other end of the receiver. “Yeah, Levi and Moblit are already here. You’ll probably see Moblit outside -- there was some conflict and -- yeah, actually, that’d be great. I don’t know how long it’ll take but we’ll probably be here until the morning. Yeah, okay. Drive safe.”

After he ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket, he finally looked down at Levi. The latter still didn’t move, choosing to stare at the wall in front of him instead.

“She _almost_ did,” Erwin said as if reading his mind. He sat next to his friend and crossed his arms, staring at the wall as well, “It happened around a little after twelve. She didn’t see the other vehicle until it was directly in front of her. She swerved just in time but,” Erwin paused, choosing his words yet again despite being known for his eloquence, “almost cut off a tree with the force of her impact. According to Moblit, the best we can hope for now is that she goes into a coma. The worst is brain death. Even death itself is a little more merciful than that if I’m being completely honest.”

_“Later, Hange.” he spitted out after she shut the door behind her. He took out the object from his pocket and slammed it on the coffee table in frustration. He swiftly went to the kitchen and grabbed his cleaning supplies from under the sink and started scrubbing every single surface he laid his eyes on._

_Stupid four-eyes, he thought as he scrubbed violently. Don’t you realize that I’m the happiest when I’m with you? Wherever you’ll go, I’ll follow._

Hange Zoe was life itself. She was the breath of fresh air he didn’t realize he needed. She was the force that turned his life upside down and taught him how to live. He didn’t want to, but he found himself clinging onto that rope of hope, the hope that she was _still_ _alive_. All they needed to do was fix the brokenness he caused, and he’d be there, welcoming her back into the world with open arms whether she wanted to or not. 

But he remembered, oh _why_ did he remember now? 

He saw her kind eyes and her soft raven hair. He saw how she desperately held him close in her frail arms that night, whispering how it would all be okay, how she’d always be with him no matter what. As if, as if she already knew what was going to happen to her. 

He was a child, back then. He didn’t understand what she had meant. All he knew was that his mother was sad and that he wanted to take that pain away from her. He wanted to see her beautiful smile and hear her laugh. She held him tight as she closed her eyes, and he stared a little longer at her sleeping face -- not doubting her words that everything _would_ be okay. 

He woke up the next morning. She didn’t. 

He finally met Erwin’s eyes. Those blue orbs held an overwhelming amount of emotions -- from fear to disbelief and even to anger -- but there was one thing that had tied them all together. And Levi _hated_ it. 

It was resignation. 

“She’ll be fine,” Levi whispered, no, _declared_. Erwin studied him carefully, and although he didn’t look too convinced, he nodded. “I hope so.” 

He tore his gaze away from his old friend as a nurse approached him and handed him an ice pack. He grasped the object in his hands, letting the cold numb his fingers even more. It flashed back to him -- those hazel eyes and those cruel words. Hange was still alive. She was still in surgery. She was stable. But why, _why_ did everyone around him act like she was already dead?

_You killed her. You’ll go to hell for this._

“Why…” Levi choked out, his voice unrecognizable. “Why did..?”

“Why weren’t you called first? Why Moblit was so...” Erwin trailed off, pursing his lips. He let out a scoff and shook his head. “It was because Moblit had been on the phone with her when it happened,” he breathed in deeply, those blue eyes meeting his gray ones once again, “He had heard _everything._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @tundrainafrica for helping me proofread this chapter! I really appreciate it <3
> 
> I'm curious to see if anyone has any guesses on what the dreaded "object" might be. Let me know if you do :)
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback! Hope you all have a wonderful day <3


End file.
